


Giants And Elves

by SAOShea



Series: Creampuff Week 2015 [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Creampuff Week, F/F, Other, Supernatural Perry, TW: blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAOShea/pseuds/SAOShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being caught in the middle of of supernatural feud will have its consequences.<br/>Creampuff Week Day Six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giants And Elves

**Author's Note:**

> For a little more background read 'That Was Unexpected'.  
> I also apologise in advance for the end.

The Giants were still lumbering toward them. Their forms were large and muscled but lithe, too and they pushed the trees away as if they were mere branches. They were twice the height of a full-grown man and menacing. Their fingers curled into talons and their teeth were razor sharp. They were pale-skinned and wore only plates of metal to cover their weakest points.

The dark-skinned Elves of the Silas forest were small in stature and had requested their help to protect their home from invasion. The battle was fierce; the elves had enchantments which allowed for distracting mirages and also the ability to manipulate fire and wind but they had none of the natural weapons of the Giants, which is why Laura and LaFontaine had insisted on aiding their plight.

There was an army of Summer Society girls, lead by Danny and the President, Kay. They were armed with crossbows and spears, which the elves would buffet in the right direction with breezes and set alight as they met their targets. The Zetas were there too, tridents and nets and shoulder plates making them look like retiarii. Carmilla was fighting alongside Danny, alternating between her human and panther forms to bewilder the Giants and give Danny the advantage. The fighter Elves sat on the shoulders of the warring students wearing the traditional leaf tunics and trousers but with beautifully crafted oak and pine bark breastplates panelled in a brilliant silver metal. The same metal of which their ornate poison daggers were made from.

Laura, LaFontaine and Perry were keeping most of the Elves guarded while the magical creatures were casting their spells to aid the armies. The weren’t in the midst of the fight because they hadn’t the training to work accurately with long-range weapons, but they had swords and some basic training from Danny.

“It’s amazing, Perr,” LaF was getting excited about the science of the Elfish poison, “It’s a rapid acting neurotoxin, it causes paralysis faster than any substance known to man! I hope no-one gets their hands on-”

They were interrupted by a crash of two Giants pushing their way into the clearing.

“Oh, crap! They must’ve snuck past!” Laura yelled, “Carm!”

The three prepared for battle. Carmilla appeared beside Laura in a column of black smoke, a moment later. The attacking began and it was ferocious. Carmilla and Laura were an unspeakably strong team, soon overpowering the Giant and forcing him further and further back, away from the Elves. LaFontaine and Perry were faring less well. They managed to stand their ground but weren’t able to drive the Giant back, in the same way as Laura and Carmilla. As fighters, LaFontaine was logical and Perry calculated; they were quite skilled for amateurs, but they were slow. Their blades would more often than not meet with the Giant’s armour plates as he positioned himself in response to their attacks, although he similarly did not get any attacks past their defenses.

Suddenly, something flipped in Perry, her sword strikes came surer and faster, cutting past the Giant’s defenses and biting into his flesh, repeatedly. LaFontaine looked at her in surprise.

“Shit, Perr, your eyes!” they exclaimed, for Perry’s eyes were glowing neon-violet. Her whole aura was unearthly. And it might have been LaF’s distraction or it might have been the increased anger of the Giant, but he lunged around Perry and toward LaFontaine, his hand hooked in a claw.

LaF had no time to react.

They felt a thud in their side and fell to the ground as the beast’s claw connected hard with Perry, raking into her chest and digging deep underneath her ribs. She gasped, the glow in her eyes snapping away, within the space of a blink.

“No!” LaF yelled, reaching for Perry as she fell to the ground. The Giant’s talons were dripping with her blood. Carmilla, as a panther, bounded over and leaped at the looming Giant, tearing at him with her paws and teeth. Laura rushed over to aid Carmilla.

LaFontaine curled themself beside Perry’s barely breathing form, tears running freely from their eyes.

“Perr? Lola? Stay with me. Don’t die. You can’t die. Please,” their voice quaked with anguish, but they kept their gaze steady on Lola’s dimmed blue eyes.

“Shh, LaF, hold my hand,” she manages to say, through gurgling breaths. LaF does so immediately, leaning closer into Perry.

“What was that with your eyes, Perr? Did the Giant make you save me, so he could get you? I’m so sorry, Perr. I should have been paying attention. I’m sorry,” LaF cried. Perry tried to shake her head, but didn’t have the energy left to do so.

By this time Laura and Carmilla had dispatched the last of the two Giants and came to sit beside Perry, along with the elves. All their heads were bowed and silence hung over them, except for LaF’s gut-wrenching sobs.

“I love you, Perr,” they whispered.

“Me too,” the words left Perry with her last breath and their gazes stayed locked until Perry’s watery blue eyes turned icy. LaF bent to bury their face in her hair, crying violently.

“I love you.”


End file.
